infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma opportunity
Karma Opportunities are situations in which Cole MacGrath can step in and take action. The opportunities are present all throughout Empire City and New Marais, and can either raise or lower his Karma rank, depending on the actions Cole takes. Good Karma Opportunities What follows below are several of the Good karma opportunities present in the cities. * Heal Injured Civilians: Groups of injured civilians can be found around the cities. Cole must heal them in order to gain positive Karma. * Public Hangings: A civilian accused of theft has been hung from a lamppost, Cole can free the civilian by blasting the rope. (Infamous only) * Stop a mugging: A civilian is being held mugged by two units of one of two factions (Militia or Vermaak 88). Cole must subdue the enemy units while keeping the civilian safe. * Stop an abduction: A group of civilians are being abducted by several units the from two factions (Militia and Vermaak 88), and are marching to the faction's headquarters. Cole must stop the abduction by defeating all of the enemy units present. * Defuse a Blast Shard Bomb: Several bombs powered by a Blast Shard can be seen around New Marais, with a police officer attempting to defuse it. Cole must absorb the energy from the bomb in order to defuse it, and also save the nearby civilians. Evil Karma Opportunities What follows below are several of the Evil karma opportunities present in the cities. * Police Officers: Several police officers are on patrol after being informed of Cole's activities around the city. Cole can kill them, though they will not react until they are provoked, or until Cole is at the Infamous rank, where they will react as soon as they catch sight of him. * Public Hanging: Instead of freeing the civiliain, Cole walks away. (Infamous only) * Silencing Street Performers: Several street acts, performers, and musicians can be seen around New Marais. To gain negative Karma, Cole must take them down. * Stealing Blast Shards: Several pedestrians and civilians can be seen carrying a Blast Shard at their hands. Cole can take the Blast Shard after dealing with the said pedestrian. * Blowing up a Blast Shard Bomb: Instead of defusing it you blast it with an attack causing it to explode, injuring anyone around it. * Injuring a Hostage: After saving someone from being held up by a faction, if you attack him you receive Evil Karma. * Dealing with Protesters: Several pro-Bertrand civilians have banded together in protest against Cole MacGrath's presence. They can be seen holding picket signs and chanting anti-Cole statements. Cole can opt to silence them. Trivia * Several of the Good Karma Opportunities can be turned around and yield Evil Karma instead. One example is the Blast Shard Bomb. Cole can opt to blast at the bomb, destroying the nearby cars and facilities, and also injuring a lot of civilians. ** Some of these actually only occur due to glitches, first you must save someone during a mugging and then kill them to get Evil Karma, you won't get negative Karma if you injure the pedestrian before saving them. * If Cole's Karma rank is Thug or higher, a Street Performer will instantly attack him. * Most of the evil karmic opportunities in InFamous 2 were introduced by Zeke Dunbar, despite being of the good alignment. Gallery Healing.png|Cole Pulse healing. The Arrest 2.jpg|A Hanging civilian. The Arrest 3.jpg|Cole finds a Hanging civilian. Police Parade2.png|Cole freeing the militia's captives. Sources Infamous Infamous 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Karma Category:Good Karma Category:Evil Karma Category:InFamous 2 Category:InFamous: Second Son